Show Me What You Like
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Summary: Dean teaches Sam how to express what he wants.


**Warnings**: wee!cest/teen!cest (Sam is 15, Dean is 19), handjobs, fellatio, come swapping, safe sex, bottom!Sam

* * *

"Dean, I want to have sex."

Dean looked up from cleaning the weapons and cocked a brow at his little brother. Sam had only told him how he felt about him a couple weeks back, a few days after Sam's 15th birthday. He'd been happy that Sam returned his feelings, but he didn't think Sam would be willing to jump into anything further than making out until a while down the line.

He laid the berretta flat against the card table and crossed his arms over his chest. "You do?"

Sam rolled his eyes and Dean smirked when Sam tipped his hips toward him, showcasing the obvious bulge of his erection in his baggy jeans.

Dean shrugged, sure that Sam wasn't actually ready to have sex yet; knew it wouldn't be the best for either of them because they didn't know what the other liked. "Alright, get on the bed," he said, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the door was still locked.

He watched as Sam eagerly seated himself on the bed, pants already down around his ankles. "Take your shirt off," he said, pulling the curtains together tight before advancing on Sam.

"Scoot back," he whispered, eyes tracking Sam as Sam scooted back against the pillows at the headboard. He smiled when Sam pressed his palm against his groin through his boxer-briefs.

"That's it, Sammy," said Dean, tongue swiping over his bottom lip when Sam flushed, rubbing his cock through his underwear. "Now take 'em off."

"Dean…" said Sam hesitantly, palm still curled over his hard-on.

"Gotta get naked, baby boy," he encouraged, shaking his head slightly when it took Sam more than a few moments to decide to pull off his briefs. He took a second to appreciate Sam's nakedness, little brother's body slightly more toned than the last time he saw Sammy naked, body still slim and hips narrow. "Jesus, Sam," he whispered, keeping his hands to himself as he let his eyes wander up Sam's thin legs, taking in the jut of Sam's dick before catching Sam's gaze.

"_Dean_," moaned Sam, curling his legs under himself, covering his erection with his palm.

"Touch yourself."

"_What_?" squeaked Sam, couldn't believe what Dean was asking of him.

"Show me what you like."

"Dean, shut _up_," groaned Sam, blush spreading down from his cheeks to his chest. "I thought we were gonna have sex…"

"You thought wrong, baby," answered Dean, tossing Sam his underpants and smiling when Sam scrambled to get them back on. "If you can't touch yourself in front of me and tell me what you like we shouldn't have sex."

"It's embarrassing, man," muttered Sam, not bothering to pull his jeans back on, opting just to lounge back on the bed in his t-shirt and underwear.

"If you're embarrassed about it you're obviously not ready, kiddo," answered Dean, sitting back at the card table so he could continue cleaning the guns.

"I hate you."

* * *

"Dean, I want to make out," said Sam, sitting next to Dean where his brother was on the couch in the living area of their latest motel.

"Oh yeah?"

"I would like it if we," Sam took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted, "both took our clothes off, too."

"Now we're making progress, little brother," replied Dean, curling his palm over Sam's jaw before bringing their mouths together. He was surprised that Sam managed to ask him for what he wanted without blushing.

He slid his tongue over Sam's bottom lip, nibbling on it before Sam opened his mouth up for his tongue. He smiled against Sam's mouth, slipping his tongue between Sam's parted lips and massaging his tongue against his brother's.

Sam moaned and curled his arms around Dean's neck, pressing closer to his big brother when Dean's arms dropped around his waist. He let out a small sound when Dean lay back on the couch, pulling him on top of himself. He tipped his head to the side when Dean brushed his mouth over his neck, sucking kisses against the skin as he moaned.

"_Dean_," he whined, pressing his face against Dean's hair when Dean sucked on his Adam's apple.

"Yeah, Sammy?" asked Dean, laving his tongue over the beginnings of a bruise on Sam's Adam's apple. He palmed Sam's hipbones when Sam sat up, watching as Sam pulled his t-shirt off. He looked Sam in the eye before openly looking Sam over; keeping Sam's gaze as he leant in and flicked his tongue against Sam's peaked nipple.

He grinned when Sam climbed off him and shucked out of his jeans, hurriedly straddling his lap again and crushing their mouths together. "Gorgeous, baby boy," said Dean, sliding his hands up and down Sam's flanks when Sam ground down against him.

"Your turn," muttered Sam against Dean's mouth, leaning back so Dean could sit up and pull his shirt off. He swallowed hard when Dean dropped his t-shirt on the floor, hands splaying over Dean's abdomen, fingers gliding through the grooves of Dean's muscles.

"Alright?" asked Dean, just watching Sam as his fingers danced across his skin.

"Take your pants off," said Sam, sliding back and off Dean so his brother could get his pants off.

"I like this whole telling me what you want thing," chuckled Dean, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants before kicking them off. He pulled Sam back on top of him after he nudged his jeans onto the floor; hips hitching up against Sam's when Sam settled against him.

Sam moaned when Dean tightened his grip over his hipbones, hips rocking down against Dean's. "Dean, I want," he let out a slow breath, "I'm gonna take off my briefs."

"Right on, baby boy," answered Dean, already knew that things weren't going any farther than a little touching.

Sam knelt up on the couch and slowly slid down his boxer-briefs, fighting the flush that wanted to blossom on his cheeks and chest. He kicked his underwear on the floor and lay back, taking a deep breath when Dean knelt in front of him.

"Sammy…" breathed Dean, palms rubbing the length of Sam's calves, fingers playing over the soft hair. He kept Sam's gaze and smiled when Sam didn't look away or blush, really felt that Sam was getting more comfortable with himself. He leant over Sam, sure not to let any part of them touch other than his hand in Sam's hair. He repeated his brother's name and groaned when Sam leaned up and touched their mouths together.

"Want you to take off your briefs," said Sam quietly, watching as Dean shimmied out of his underpants. He swallowed when Dean's erection sprang back against his stomach, sticky trails of pre-come slicking below Dean's navel.

They knelt knee to knee on the couch, the fingers of Dean's left hand curled over Sam's left thigh, Sam's hand curled around Dean's neck.

"Doing okay, kid?"

Sam nodded, eyes raking over Dean's body, gaze falling to the jut of Dean's cock. It was only slightly longer than his own was, but definitely thicker in girth. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth when Dean squeezed his thigh, sure that Dean was silently asked him what he wanted next.

He gasped when Dean's fingers slid higher up his leg, thumb rubbing the juncture of his hip and his thigh. He felt himself flush and knew the game was over.

Dean smiled and lifted his hand, patting Sam's cheek before reaching for Sam's clothes and setting them on his little brother's lap.

"Getting somewhere, Sammy, but maybe next time, baby."

* * *

"Dean, I want to show you what I like," said Sam adamantly, pulling Dean onto one of the beds when he came back from doing recon.

He was only in his boxer-briefs already so it took no time at all before he was naked and settled on the bed.

"I want you to show me what you like, too."

Dean grinned and wasted no time in getting out of his clothes, sitting across from his little brother, legs lazily splayed, cock half hard between his thighs. He hummed in pleasure when Sam kissed him, kiss so chaste he barely had time to suck Sam's bottom lip into his mouth before Sam pulled back.

He knew Sam must've been getting comfortable with himself before he got back from doing recon; knew that would be the only reason he came back to find Sam in the state he was in.

He quirked a brow when Sam leant back against the headboard, legs spread in the same way his were. "Lemme see, baby boy."

Sam nodded and caught his lip between his teeth, palms rubbing up and down his thighs before he caught Dean's open gaze; knew he could trust Dean not to make fun of him for anything he liked.

"I liked it when you licked my nipples," he said quietly, voice almost a whisper as he slid one hand up his chest and pinched an erect bud, twisting his hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm," hummed Sam, "gets me hard," he said, curling his left hand around his erection.

"How do you like to touch yourself, Sammy? Show me."

"Like," Sam gasped when he swirled his thumb around the head of his cock, "like when I touch the head," he said breathily, tip of his thumb sliding over the slit.

"Yeah?" asked Dean, "Me, too," he said, taking his own dick in hand, mirroring Sam's movements, circling his cockhead with his thumb.

"_Dean_," moaned Sam, chest flushing from arousal and not his embarrassment. He felt proud of the way he was able to get Dean hot and hard just from touching himself and telling Dean what he liked.

"Go on, Sammy. Lemme know what makes you come."

"Oh _God_," he groaned, locking eyes with Dean as he tightened his fist around his dick. "Like," he swallowed, "like it a little tight."

Dean hummed, "Yeah, like it a little loose on the downstroke and tight on the upstroke."

Sam groaned and tried what Dean described, eyes falling closed in pleasure when he stroked his own cock how Dean liked.

"Guess you," Dean moaned, "guess you like that, too, huh?"

"Fuck yes," rasped Sam, tipping his head back against the headboard. He cupped his balls with his other hand, "Like to touch my balls, rub at that spot just behind."

"Perineum," answered Dean, mirroring Sam's movements, wanted to get used to touching himself like Sam wanted so he could make it amazing when he touched his brother.

"_Yeah_," moaned Sam, rubbing at his taint, swallowing hard when a moan wanted to bubble up and out of his throat.

"What else, Sammy?" husked Dean, mesmerized by the heave of Sammy's chest, the roll of Sam's hips as his baby boy fucked his own fist. He noticed Sam's flush deepen and knew Sam was a little embarrassed, couldn't stop, though, as he knew they were both too goddamned close to stop, had to keep going or else he'd die.

"Like to touch my hole," whispered Sam, rubbing his tongue over his bottom lip, eyes shooting open and locking onto Dean only to close again, saw the lust in Dean's eyes when he knelt on the bed and reached behind himself. He rubbed delicately over his hole, still slick from his earlier exploration. "Curl my fingers inside and touch that spot."

"Prostate," choked Dean, thought of Sam fingering himself and tugging at his dick causing his own to jerk in the circle of his fingers.

"_Dean_," groaned Sam, felt that need building in him, legs tensing when he breached his body, awkwardly sliding his finger in and out of himself before curling it and _disco_. He let out a loud moan, pressing against his insides and stimulating that magic spot, cock jerking and dribbling over his fingers.

"Fucking _Christ_, Sam," grunted Dean, "what else, Sammy?"

Sam caught his bottom lip between his teeth, fingers tight around his cock as he stroked up, twisting his wrist when he got to the head. "Oh _fuck_," he moaned, "like when I twist near," he gasped when he did it again, "near the head."

"Yeah, baby, _fuck_ that's good."

"Dean," panted Sam, _"Dean_," he keened, mouth falling open when he rubbed over that spot inside again. "God, I'm so _close_," he groaned, whimpering when Dean curled a hand behind his head and caught his mouth, cock rubbing against Dean's knuckles when Dean pressed against him. He moaned into his big brother's mouth, feel of Dean's smooth, hard cock against his own pushing him over the edge.

Dean let out a low growl when he felt the hot splash of Sammy's come between them, cock impossibly hard at the sight of Sam falling apart from giving himself pleasure. "That's it, Sammy, fuck yes, baby boy," he whispered, watching as Sam's dick spurted one last time before Sam collapsed against him.

He pressed his cheek against Sam, loving that Sam watched the slide of his hand over his erection as he worked himself closer to climax.

"_Dean_," breathed Sam, lazily turning his eyes up toward Dean, smiling softly at his big brother before brushing his mouth across Dean's, "Come."

And he did. His muscles went tense and he spurted over his fingers, jizz spilling over his knuckles, some even landing on his and Sam's legs. He moaned when his balls jerked, milking the last of his orgasm from his body. "_Goddamn_," he whimpered, all but collapsing against Sam, humming satedly when Sam curled his arms around him.

"Glad I showed you," whispered Sam, grinning when he felt Dean's grin against the side of his neck.

* * *

One day when Dean got back from his job at the movie theater Sam said to him, "Dean, I want to suck your cock."

"How am I gonna say no to that?" he asked teasingly, cock hardening in his slacks the moment Sam pushed him down on the beat-up couch.

"Tell me what you like," instructed Sam, working Dean's pants and briefs down so he could tug them off.

"I like what I showed you when we jerked off for each other," answered Dean, curling his fingers around his half-hard cock and stroking. "Just," he gasped when Sam touched his balls, "just do the same thing with your mouth."

"Sucking cock is different," muttered Sam, looking up at his big brother when he circled Dean's dick with his fingers.

"_Fuck_, Sam," moaned Dean, couldn't believe he got harder just from hearing Sam _say_ sucking cock; he couldn't imagine what would happen when Sam actually _did_ it. Well, he _could_ imagine it, it was quite obvious what was _going_ to happen, but how soon was another story.

He and Sam had jerked each other off after Sam became even more comfortable in his own skin, more comfortable with telling him what he liked. This was the first time Sam had even suggested sucking his cock, though.

"Where _are_ you?" asked Sam, sliding Dean's shirt up his belly and kissing beneath his navel.

"Thinkin' 'bout this," answered Dean, pulling his t-shirt off and twining his fingers in Sam's hair when his baby brother kissed up his stomach.

"Don't gotta think about it when I'm _doing_ it," replied Sam with a little smirk, face flushed from the idea of Dean getting lost in himself over what _he _was going to do to his big brother.

"Want a kiss," said Dean, pulling Sam up and delving into Sam's mouth, tongues battling briefly before Sam nipped at his bottom lip and then it was _on_. He curled his other hand over Sam's neck and tilted his brother's head to his liking, biting Sam's lip before slipping his tongue inside, rubbing his own against Sam's eager muscle.

"_Dean_," whispered Sam, groaning when Dean bit his neck, "lemme down."

Dean grinned and grunted when Sam dropped down between his spread thighs, Sam quickly stripping out of his clothes before he settled, large hand curling around his cock once more. "_Fuck_, little brother," he mumbled, tipping his head back against the couch when Sam flicked his tongue over the crown.

"Tell me," said Sam, flicking his tongue over Dean's cockhead again, "what you," once more, smiling when Dean groaned, "like."

"Like when you do that," grunted Dean, hips bucking when Sam kept licking over his slit. "Like having the underside licked, like my balls sucked, like a light suction, and a little teeth."

He swore when Sam smirked at him and licked down the underside of his cock, tongue tracing the base of his erection before Sam sucked at his sac, tongue undulating against his balls as Sammy sucked. "Je_sus_," he moaned, hand falling to the top of Sam's head, fingers twisting in Sam's hair when Sam licked at the seam of his balls.

"Gonna get you in my mouth," whispered Sam, smiling when Dean's face flushed, pretty moan falling from his big brother's throat as Dean eagerly lifted his hips for attention.

"God yes, Sammy, _please_," husked Dean, watching breathlessly as Sam licked his lips before taking him into his mouth. "_Fuck_."

Sam hummed when he got Dean in his mouth, unused to his lips being stretched so wide. He got a few inches down before he felt like he was going to gag. He readjusted his hand around Dean, humming again when Dean groaned at the sensation.

"Like when you use your hand and suck, too," whispered Dean, tightening his hold on Sam's hair when Sam stroked what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

Sam took that to heart and stroked down when he sucked up, tongue swirling around Dean's cockhead. He relished Dean's moan when he let his teeth scrape the slightest bit just beneath the head as he took his brother further into his mouth.

"Oh _Christ_," grunted Dean, panting when he noticed that Sam had one fist curled around his own length. "Fuck yeah, baby boy, touch yourself for me."

Sam moaned, working Dean harder with his mouth when he felt his orgasm spreading through his belly. He suckled at the head and made a note to do it the next time he got on his knees for his brother.

"Sam, _shit_, I'm close, baby," breathed Dean, didn't know why he'd never explicitly told a partner what he liked. Telling Sam what he liked had resulted in the best blowjob of his life and he felt like he was going to come any second.

That only encouraged Sam to work harder, tugging his own cock harder as he bobbed faster in Dean's lap.

Dean watched, mesmerized as Sam fisted his dick, mouth going slack around him as Sam moaned, spurting hot and sticky over his own fingers. That sight alone triggered his release and he clenched his fingers in Sam's hair, offering Sam a chaste warning before he came in Sam's mouth, surprised that Sam sealed his mouth tighter around him and swallowed every drop of his release.

"Oh God, _Sam_, you didn--" he swallowed hard when Sam pulled back, licking his jizz from his swollen mouth. "You fucking _did_, oh fuck," he groaned, tugging Sam onto his lap and licking his taste from his baby brother's mouth.

"Your turn to tell me," said Dean, smiling when he curled his fingers around Sam's already hard again cock.

* * *

"Dean, I want to have sex," said Sam, fresh from a shower and scrubbing a towel through his hair. He chucked the wet towel into the bathroom and hovered near the edge of the bed, eying Dean, still damp from his own shower, clad in a pair of boxer-briefs and a grey wife-beater.

"Got business to take care of," said Dean, just to see what Sam's response would be; knew his little brother knew they could conduct interviews later.

"Got business to take care of _here_," replied Sam, dropping his towel and curling his fingers around his length, stroking his cock and moaning when pre-come beaded at the head.

"Mm, waited for me?"

"Started without you," said Sam, climbing onto the bed when Dean peeled his beater off.

"I can tell," laughed Dean in amusement, curling his own fingers around Sam when Sam let go of himself, stroking his baby brother the way he knew Sam enjoyed.

"You don't even know," chuckled Sam, taking Dean's free hand and laving over two of his digits, tugging them around his body and settling them between his cheeks. "_Really _started without you."

"Opened yourself for me?' asked Dean, swallowing hard when he pressed against Sam's muscles, felt the give of Sam's already stretched hole.

"_Yeah_," sighed Sam, thrusting into the circle of Dean's fingers and back onto his brother's digits, moaning when Dean's fingers slipped inside.

"Tell me how what you want, baby boy," breathed Dean, mouthing at Sam's Adam's apple, sucking at the cartilage when Sammy whimpered.

"I want you to fuck me," whispered Sam, eyes falling closed when Dean twisted his fingers inside him, hitting his prostate with the tips of his fingers.

"How?"

"Want to be on my back," answered Sam, clutching at Dean's bicep when Dean simultaneously rubbed his thumb over his cockhead and manipulated that spot inside at the same moment.

"Yeah? Gonna spread your legs for me?"

Sam nodded fervently and buried his face against Dean's neck. "Want you to finger me some more. Love it when your fingers are inside me," he mumbled, back arching when Dean pressed in deeper.

"Condom?" asked Dean on a breath, was going to use one even if Sam said 'no'.

Again, Sam nodded. "For the first time," he said quietly, tipping his head back when Dean squeezed a third finger inside him.

Dean smiled and brushed his mouth across Sam's. "How do you want me to do it? Slow?" he asked, exemplifying his words with the movements of his fingers in Sam's body. "Deep? Shallow and fast?"

"_Ah_," cried Sam, body tingling with the slow drag of Dean's fingers inside him. "D-definitely slow," he moaned, pressing his forehead against Dean's chin when his big brother continued to slowly fingerfuck him.

"You sure you want to?"

"_Fuck_ yes, Dean. I'm ready," whimpered Sam, pressing his palms to Dean's shoulders and lifting off from Dean's fingers.

"Alright, get settled. I'll be right back," he said, shoving a few pillows at Sam before climbing off the bed. He went to his duffel, grabbed a box of condoms and lubricant, and returned to his little brother, setting the supplies on the bed before getting naked.

He grinned and tipped his hips toward Sam when his baby brother eyed him, curling his hand around his erection and touching himself for Sammy. "Alright?"

"Get on the bed," growled Sam, eager to get Dean inside him. He laughed when Dean emptied the box of condoms on the bed, "Whoa, really think we're gonna have that many gos?"

"No," answered Dean, pressing a condom into the palm of Sam's hand.

"Then why'd you bring all of them?" asked Sam, ripping the wrapper open with his teeth and pulling the condom out. He furrowed his brow when he realized he ripped the latex when he ripped the wrapper.

"That's why," chuckled Dean, handing Sam another one, "just use your fingers."

Sam nodded and worked the wrapper open with his fingers, pinching the tip of the condom when Dean told him to do so.

"Now roll it down my cock," instructed Dean, holding himself so Sam could slide the latex down his erection. "Good," he said shakily, breath stuttering out of him when Sam stroked.

"Lube," said Sam simply, handing Dean the bottle before resituating himself, hips raised with the aid of pillows, legs spread so Dean could finger his hole.

"Gotcha," answered Dean quietly, squirting a liberal amount of Astroglide over his fingers and then rubbing it over Sam's entrance.

"Jesus, that's chilly," whined Sam, hips shimmying in an attempt to escape the chill.

"It'll get warmer," replied Dean, sliding three fingers into Sam's body when he felt he was able to.

"Oh _god_," moaned Sam, back bowing when Dean eased his fingers in all the way, keening when Dean spread them inside his body.

"What else do you want me to do, Sammy? Want me to lick your nipples? Suck on your ears?"

"Oh _Jesus_," whimpered Sam, "you _know_ I like when you lick my nipples."

"Know you like when I rim your bellybutton, too, huh?" teased Dean, leaning over Sam's belly and licking his baby brother's navel.

"_Fuck_," swore Sam, muscles fluttering when Dean sucked at his bellybutton. "I _showed_ you what I like. You should _know_."

Dean hummed in amusement, "Oh, I plan to show you _all_ I know about what you like."

"_Good_."

Dean smirked down at his little brother and swiped his tongue over Sam's navel once more, patting Sam's belly when his muscles fluttered again. He pulled his fingers free when he felt that Sam was ready, asking his baby boy to confirm his assumptions. When Sam nodded, he kissed just beneath Sam's bellybutton, grabbing the lube as he did so.

"I want to do it," said Sam, leaning up and taking the lubricant from Dean. He squirted some of the gel in his palm and hummed when Dean caught his mouth, spreading the lube over Dean's cock as he allowed Dean to explore his mouth. He smiled lop-sidedly when Dean pulled away, squeezing his fingers around Dean when he said, "Ready."

"Alright," breathed Dean, spreading the lube over his erection more before positioning himself between Sam's spread thighs. He curled one hand under Sam's knee, spreading Sam wider before he took a hold of his cock and rubbed his cockhead over Sam's hole. "When I push in I want you to kiss me, you hear?"

"Yeah, I hear. God, Dean, just _do it_," moaned Sam, nose scrunching up when Dean lifted his leg out further and slowly eased his hips forward. He gasped and lurched up so he could catch Dean's mouth. He slid one hand into Dean's hair and bit down on Dean's lip, whimpering when Dean worked more of himself into his body.

"Okay, Sam?" asked Dean quietly, pushing Sam's hair away from his face as he eased his hips back and worked another inch into Sam. When Sam nodded, he let out the breath he'd been holding. He deepened their kiss when he felt Sam's stifled whimper vibrate against his mouth. "Almost, baby, hang on," he whispered, mouth pressed against Sammy's cheek when he was in balls deep. "_Fuck_."

"_Yeah_," echoed Sam, hips shifting in an attempt to relieve some of the fullness he felt.

"Keep going?"

"Don't stop unless I say," answered Sam, swallowing hard and tipping his head back when Dean shifted, Dean's cock pressing against his prostate. "_Jesus_."

"Won't," replied Dean, brushing his mouth over Sam's swollen lips as he began to slowly pull back, grinding back in deeply just like Sam had said he wanted.

"_God_," gasped Sam, finally understood why Dean wanted them to wait until he was more comfortable with telling Dean what he wanted, realized why communication was so important to them having great sex. He knew he didn't have anything to compare what they were doing to, but he had to admit it was pretty fucking amazing so far, body alight with pleasure as Dean slowly rocked into him. "T-_touch_ me," he moaned, wriggling when Dean slid a hand up his chest.

"Where? Tell me, baby boy," panted Dean, hand curled over Sam's ribs, fingers tapping a rhythm counter to that of his hips.

"With your _mouth_. Lick my nipples," moaned Sam, back arching when Dean hit his prostate, keening when Dean did as he asked, talented tongue circling his left nipple and then his right, sucking as he thrust.

"Fuck, Sammy, so good, little brother," growled Dean, catching his bottom lip between his teeth when Sam curled his arms around his back, nails raking down his spine when he worked in deeper.

"N-_neck_, Dean…" whispered Sam, clutching Dean tighter when Dean licked up his chest and licked his neck, tongue sliding over his thundering pulse.

"Spread your legs further for me, Sammy," said Dean, groaning when Sam did so, able to thrust deeper into Sam with the new position. "_Kiss me_," he moaned, eyes falling closed when Sam leant up and caught his mouth, nibbling at his lower lip before Sam sucked on it, licking into his mouth and then sucking at his tongue.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead against Sam's jaw, sucking a bruise into Sam's neck before nipping at his little brother's chin. "_Sam_."

Sam groaned and let out an exhale of his brother's name. He felt his orgasm burning from deep inside him, balls taut between his legs. He curled his free leg around Dean's waist, gaze intent on Dean's as Dean rode his ass.

"Sam, _Sammy, fuck_, I'm gonna come," moaned Dean, quickening his thrusts.

"Yeah, _yeah_, me, too," muttered Sam, toes curling against Dean's spine, cock jerking and leaking between them. "Touch my dick, Dean, _please_," he moaned, back bowing when Dean curled his fingers around his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. "Fuck me _harder_," he grunted, whimpering in pleasure when Dean did, strokes quickening to match the rocks of Dean's hips.

"C'mon, baby boy, I want you to come for me. Do it, Sammy, _come_," husked Dean, stifling a groan when Sam cried out his name, back arching as he spurt between their bellies, sticky jets of jism catching beneath his navel. "_Fuck yes_, little brother," he breathed, stroking the last of Sam's release from him, smiling stupidly when Sammy shuddered.

"_Dean_," moaned Sam, spasming when Dean hit that magic spot, body oversensitive after such an intense orgasm. "Dean, _want it_," he whispered, surprised when Dean let out a loud moan and crushed their mouths together, hips stilling as Dean came.

"_Sammy_," he whispered, hips rocking as he came down from his release. "Goddamn," he said, voice shot.

"Yeah," agreed Sam, panting in an attempt to catch his breath. He grinned at Dean when Dean sat up and pushed his hair away from his face, kissing him on the forehead after Dean tucked his hair behind his ear.

He moaned unhappily when Dean pulled out and disposed of the condom. He purred contentedly when Dean lay by him and gathered him in his arms. Sam pressed a lingering kiss to Dean's mouth, chaste kisses pressed to red, swollen lips before he said, "I'm _so_ glad you made me show you what I like."


End file.
